El diablo viste de Ravenclaw
by Booh
Summary: Ginny no quiere pecar. Ginny no quiere portarse mal. Ginny no sabrá lo poco que le llena su vida hasta que se cruce con Cho Chang. Tabla los diez mandamientos, de Crack and Roll. Cho/Ginny. Femslash. Completo.
1. Santificarás las fiestas

**NdA:** Este fic responde una tabla propuesta por la comunidad de livejournal Crack!&Roll. Se trata de hacer 10 drabbles sobre una pareja crack y cada drabble debe girar en torno a uno de los diez mandamientos.

Los mandamientos se pueden ordenar como queramos, según le venga bien al fic, y lo que yo he intentado hacer es que Ginny los incumpla todos por culpa de Cho. Aunque serán diez capítulos, sólo uno de ellos ocupa más de folio y medio en word. Todos serán cortitos.

* * *

**El diablo viste de Ravenclaw**

**#3 Santificarás las fiestas**

Lo que el jefe dice va a misa. Y no hay vuelta de hoja. Da igual que sea festivo o que todo el mundo mágico lo esté celebrando. Él quiere esos informes de un día para otro y entonces tú te jodes y vas a trabajar aunque debas tener el día libre y tus amigos ya lo estén festejando.

Es un día grande porque se celebra la desaparición de Voldemort. Hay gente en la calle, fiestas privadas, verbenas para toda la familia. Confetis. Fuegos artificiales. Niños pesados que tiran de la manga de su madre porque son demasiado pequeños y quieren ver a los payasos que actúan por todas partes. Pero Ginny Weasley no lo está celebrando. Ella está en la décima planta del Ministerio de Magia, rodeada de papeles, asqueada porque, una vez más, va a fallar a Harry.

Desde que empezó aquel trabajo ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha tenido que excusarse. "Es mi jefe, por favor no te enfades". Y como hay días que ni siquiera consiguen verse, Harry tiene ganas de estrangularla. Pero Ginny ha decidido seguir los consejos que le dio un día su padre.

-Cariño, no es un mal hombre –afirmó cuando ya habían pasado dos meses de intenso trabajo. –Sólo te está poniendo a prueba. Si te exige tanto es porque sabe que vales.

Porque sabe que vales…

…y sabe también que es tonta y complaciente y Ginny está segura de que debería aprender a decir "no" porque a su jefe siempre le dice que "sí".

A veces piensa que le gustaría ser limitada. O hacérselo, pues el resultado sería el mismo. Al menos así no tendría que estar trabajando el día en que su novio es el protagonista de toda la fiesta nacional. Por eso van mal las cosas entre ellos. Porque Ginny no puede estar ni si quiera cuando Harry tiene que dar un discurso delante de todos esos magos encantados de haberse conocido. Son gente importante, claro. Magos de largas barbas, enormes papadas y barrigas, que por nada del mundo perderían la oportunidad de darle a su novio una nueva palmadita en la espalda. "Bien hecho, muchacho, nos has salvado".

Vale que es lo mismo todos los años: recordar a los abatidos. Llorar por los perdidos. Celebrar que por fin reina la paz en el mundo mágico. Curar las heridas y apoyar a los que la guerra ha destrozado. Pero aún así le gustaría celebrarlo. Por Harry, por ella, pero sobre todo para salvar una relación que empezó cuando el fantasma de la postguerra extendía sus afiladas garras.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Ginny revisó el último de los documentos. Movió la varita para subrayar una frase especialmente importante y luego cerró la carpeta de golpe. Estaba agotada. De verdad que sí. Lo único que quería era irse a casa, pero le había prometido a Harry que se encontraría con ellos cuando terminara. Arrastró la silla hacia atrás y el ruido de las patas chirriando contra el suelo le dio escalofríos. Suspiró y se levantó para apagar la luz de una oficina desierta, pues en todo el día ella había sido la única que la había ocupado. Ginny tenía un andar cansado, derrotada como estaba de tantas horas de trabajo. Arrastró los pies cuando se dirigió al ascensor con la cabeza gacha. Al alcanzarlo, apretó el botón de llamada y esperó hasta que llegó a la décima planta.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, entró en el aparato y pulsó el botón del vestíbulo. Estaba tan ansiosa que empezó a hacer planes mentales para llegar a tiempo a la gran cita. "Ir a casa, ducharme, ponerme el vestido que me regaló Harry por mi cumpleaños, salir corriendo hacia el auditorio…", comprobó la hora en su reloj, "dios santo… es muy tarde".

Su nerviosismo aumentó aún más cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el noveno piso. Ginny maldijo entonces a cada uno de los santos mágicos del santoral, porque era desesperante aguardar el ritmo renqueante que siempre tenía aquel dichoso aparato.

Las puertas se deslizaron hacia los lados y una cara conocida hizo ademán de entrar. La persona en cuestión estaba mirando al suelo, por lo que no vio a la pelirroja hasta que levantó la mirada, tras colocar en su regazo unas carpetas con el sello del Ministerio.

-Ah, hola –la saludó secamente, enarcando las cejas, con la sorpresa dibujada en su cara. –Pensaba que no había nadie.

Ginny decidió ser cortés. Saludó pero sin demasiadas ganas.

-Hola, Cho.

Fue amable pero distante. Esas dos hacía tiempo que se cruzaban por los pasillos del Ministerio pero lo único que habían intercambiado eran dardos en sus palabras. El pasado es un lastre muy pesado, algunas tardan en olvidarlo…

Impaciente, la pelirroja estiró una mano para alcanzar el cuadro de mandos del ascensor y presionó el cero compulsivamente. Lo pulsó hasta tres veces, aporreándolo con enfado hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Finalmente el ascensor se movió y las dos se quedaron en silencio. Ginny pensó que era muy desagradable estar con Cho encerrada en aquel aparato. Se sentía incómoda con su presencia y estaba deseando bajar para perderla de vista.

La Ravenclaw reacomodó las carpetas en su regazo y le lanzó una mirada disimulada a la pelirroja. Sus ojos estaban cargados de enfado, pero ella tampoco dijo nada. Lo único que escucharon durante aquel corto trayecto fue el sonido de una mosca zumbando.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Cho intentó ahuyentar a la mosca, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó aquel fuerte ruido sordo seguido de un golpe seco. Los cuerpos de las dos muchachas rebotaron levemente y luz de emergencia del ascensor se encendió.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ginny no se molestó en responder, sino que fue directamente hacia las puertas del aparato. Las palpó con sus dos manos y empezó a dar pequeños puñetazos al metal.

-¡Se ha parado! –exclamó con desesperación.

Lo intentaron con el botón de emergencia. Luego con sus varitas, haciendo que saltaran chispas moradas del extremo de ambas. Pero ni el _olojomora_ ni todos los hechizos que conocían fueron capaces de hacer que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran o que éste se moviera. Así que, finalmente, hicieron lo que habría hecho cualquier muggle de pro en una situación semejante:

-¡Ayuda!

-¡Estamos encerradas!

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Señor Burrows! –suplicó Ginny, todavía aporreando las puertas por si el bedel de guardia estaba merodeando por aquella planta y era capaz de ponerlo en marcha.

Cho miró a Ginny, y arqueó una ceja con recelo. Depositó las carpetas en el suelo y luego se sentó cerca de ellas. La pelirroja siguió sus movimientos con incredulidad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Será mejor que te sientes –le sugirió Cho al ver que la miraba con extrañeza. –Hoy no hay nadie en el Ministerio, están todos fuera. Esto va para largo.

Eran ya las siete y cuarto. Ni la escoba más rápida del mundo podría haber hecho que Ginny llegara a tiempo. Desesperada, pegó su espalda a las puertas del ascensor y se dejó caer sobre el piso, hasta que quedó allí sentada.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó, con los dedos enterrados en su melena. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos, y permaneció callada un buen rato. Hasta las siete y veinte, cuando ese temperamento suyo como una olla a presión llegó a su clímax y Ginny Weasley estalló.

-¡Odio a Voldemort! –maldijo en un despotrique sin fin- ¡Odio a mi jefe!¡Odio este trabajo! ¿Y sabes qué? –dijo, clavando una mirada furiosa en la Ravenclaw.

_¿Que a mí también me odias?_ pensó Cho.

-¡Que al festivo le pueden dar por saco!


	2. No hurtarás

**#7 No hurtarás**

Cho no contestó de inmediato a sus despotriques. Se quedó un rato observándola y rió por lo bajo, cuidándose mucho de que ella lo notara. Tenía gracia. Estaba allí, tan desesperada, con el entrecejo fruncido, resoplando cada tres segundos… A pesar del resentimiento de los años pasados, debía admitir que Ginny Weasley tenía duende. En el Ministerio se la conocía tanto por su competitividad como por su temperamento, aunque el mal carácter no era lo que a Cho le molestaba. Sí lo hacían, en cambio, los puñales por la espalda. La había pillado tantas veces criticándola con sus amigas que no guardaba un gran concepto de la novia del chico que sobrevivió.

Pero allí estaban. Encerradas. Y era más que evidente que la espera iba para largo. Desde esa mañana el único humano con el que se había cruzado Cho era el bedel del Ministerio. Y las posibilidades de que notara que el ascensor se había quedado atascado eran tan escasas como que ellas dos pasaran un buen rato.

Una mosca pasó zumbando cerca su oído y Cho meneó la cabeza antes de hacerse a un lado. Luego se rascó la oreja, enfadada. Ginny, que ahora parecía haberse relajado, trató de contener una risotada, una burla en toda regla.

La Ravenclaw la miró sorprendida, pero en lugar de ofenderse lo que hizo fue meter la mano en su bolso. Este gesto asustó terriblemente a la pelirroja, que se puso en guardia, varita en mano. Sin duda pensó que lo que trataba de encontrar Cho era su varita para inmovilizarla, cruciarla o matarla por haberse burlado de ella. Pero, en lugar de eso, Cho extendió su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano:

-¿Un caramelo? –se mofó con una sonrisa radiante, complacida del susto que le había dado. Tenía cientos de caramelos de colores y se los estaba ofreciendo.

Ginny la miró de soslayo, todavía recelosa de que la Ravenclaw pudiera hacer un movimiento en falso o pretendiera envenenarla.

-Vamos… Te prometo que no muerden –se burló Cho. –Salvo este azul. Es probable que te dé un bocado; está hecho de algún bicho extraño.

La sinceridad de sus ojos le dejaron entrever que en esta ocasión no corría peligro, que podía fiarse. Así que Ginny alargó el brazo y escogió uno de limón.

-¿De dónde los has sacado? –le preguntó mientras extraía el caramelo del envoltorio y se lo metía en la boca.

Cho se encogió de hombros. –Los robé.

-¿Los robaste? ¿¡A quién!?

-Oh, a una viejecita muggle que me crucé en la calle. Llevaba una bolsa enoooorme de caramelos, así que aproveché que estaba un poco coja y le di un tirón. Luego intentó atizarme con el bolso, pero salí corriendo. Vieja loca…

Los ojos de Ginny estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Iba a decir algo, pero se quedó con la boca abierta. Cho la observó durante un instante, pero no fue capaz de contener la risa mucho más tiempo.

-¡Era broma! –le confesó, todavía riéndose. –Mi padre tiene cientos. Es un adicto a los caramelos, aunque siempre se queja cuando se los robo. Ten, prueba éste. Es el mejor.

A ella no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia el chiste porque sus cejas se fruncieron y volvió a mirar a Cho con recelo, aunque aceptara el caramelo que le estaba ofreciendo. La mosca que antes había molestado a la Ravenclaw sobrevoló su mano para olerlo, pero ella se lo guardó rápidamente en un bolsillo. Ya se lo comería luego, cuando acabara el de limón.

* * *

**NdA:** Dentro de poco, más, que son cortitos. Os pido un poquito de paciencia. La condición de la tabla es que hilemos la historia y, eso, sumado a lo de los mandamientos y a hacerlo cortito.. bueno, no es tan fácil como parece? O sí lo es y lo que ocurre es que yo no tengo demasiadas ideas para hacerlo…


	3. No matarás

**#5 No matarás**

La luz de emergencia del ascensor era tan tenue que las dos muchachas apenas podían intuirse las caras. Ginny seguía degustando su caramelo y lo único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos que éste hacía al chocar una y otra vez contra sus dientes.

Cho intentó revisar alguno de los documentos que llevaba en sus carpetas, pero desistió muy pronto porque era difícil leer con aquella luz tan pálida y resultaba mucho más relajante dedicarse a la contemplación del techo tras un arduo día de trabajo.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que el caramelo se derritió en la punta de su lengua, y aunque sintió tentaciones de sacar el que ya reposaba en su bolsillo, el silencio demoledor le hizo comprender que era hora de romper el hielo.

-Harry me va a matar –no había motivo para decirlo, pero le salió de un lugar demasiado profundo de su pecho para quedárselo dentro.

Cho, en cambio, interpretó sus palabras como una señal inequívoca de que la pelirroja estaba marcando territorio, como el perro que _mea_ en un mismo sitio todos los días para dejar claro que esa porción de tierra le pertenece a él en exclusiva.

_Si te acercas a Harry, te muerdo._

-¿Habíais quedado? –preguntó la Ravenclaw con un tono amable, enterrando el hacha de guerra.

Ginny elevó las manos al cielo y rápidamente se encogió de hombros. Fue un gesto de incredulidad que en realidad quería decir: "Es la maldita fiesta nacional, ¿tú qué crees?".

-Bueno, Harry parece una persona comprensiva –las entendederas de la Ravenclaw eran tan rápidas que no hicieron falta más aspavientos.-Explícaselo y seguro que lo entenderá. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también había quedado.

-La diferencia es que tu novio no tiene que dar hoy un discurso delante de todos los peces gordos del Ministerio.

Tan pronto salieron estas palabras de sus labios, retumbaron en sus oídos con toda la crueldad que encerraban. Se dio cuenta sólo entonces, y comprendió que era demasiado tarde. Pero por suerte para ella, Cho no pareció inmutarse o a lo mejor ni siquiera la había escuchado. Parecía demasiado concentrada en seguir el vuelo inquieto de la mosca cojonera que ahora revoloteaba alrededor de su cabeza.

Quiso pedirle perdón por haber sido tan cruel, pero era tan orgullosa que nada salió de sus labios y Ginny no sabía si eso le enfadaba más que haber sido tan descortés con la Ravenclaw.

La mosca abandonó la parte del ascensor en la que estaba Cho y cruzó la línea fronteriza que existía entre ellas dos. La pelirroja la observó momentáneamente, intuyendo el recorrido de su vuelo. Demostrando que no había olvidado sus dotes de buscadora, levantó los brazos y los dejó suspendidos en el aire. Cuando el bicho cometió el error de pasar volando entre ellos, juntó sus manos en una palmada seca que la aniquiló al instante.

-¡La has matado!

-Sí… me estaba molestando –afirmó Ginny, aunque nunca supo si se refería al insecto, a Cho o a los dos.


	4. Amarás a Dios sobre todas las cosas

**#1 Amarás a Dios (a Harry) sobre todas las cosas**

El tiempo encerradas transcurría con una lentitud tan desquiciante que Ginny se arrepintió de haber matado a la mosca. De no haberlo hecho, ahora tendría la oportunidad de asistir a su errático vuelo, al planear imposible que haría el insecto en algún momento para no estrellarse contra una de las paredes del ascensor. Pero ya ni siquiera aquella distracción le quedaba, por lo que se dedicó a inspeccionar el techo, tratando –sin conseguirlo- de no mirar a su forzosa compañía.

Hacía esfuerzos para no desviar sus ojos a la izquierda, lugar en que la Ravenclaw había empezado a tararear un hit de las Weird Sisters que había martilleado los oídos de todo el mundo mágico durante más de medio año, pero siempre se le escapaban. Ginny odiaba esa canción y encontraba en ella y en los tarareos de la Ravenclaw un motivo más para odiar a Cho. Pero éste era tan sólo un pensamiento reflejo, que no estaba al alcance de la comprensión inminente de la pelirroja, porque en lo que en realidad pensaba Ginny Weasley era en Harry, su Harry, la persona a la que adoraba por encima de todas las cosas, por encima incluso de los miembros de su familia.

O, al menos, eso creía ella…

Porque si tenía que ser franca consigo misma, acababa confesándose que aquel último año las cosas no habían salido como en un principio planearon. Quizá es que se habían distanciado en exceso, aunque la pelirroja siempre lo achacara a los avatares propios de madurar, de crecer. A esas interminables jornadas de trabajo que implicaban una considerable reducción del tiempo libre al se habían malacostumbrado como estudiantes. La familia, los amigos, los momentos compartidos en pareja… ahora debían distribuir su tiempo con una precisión milimétrica, siempre sujetos a las agujas de un reloj que les sometía al yugo de la rutina. Bien es cierto que del sexo no podía quejarse… Ginny esbozó una sonrisa al recordar cierto momento tórrido en el que Harry la había estampado contra una pared y…

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Tendrías que ver tu cara ahora mismo –respondió Cho con una sonrisa pícara. Ahora ya no cantaba, la maldita.

Ginny no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y fue muy conveniente que el ascensor estuviera tan mal iluminado porque lo último que deseaba era que Cho notara el rubor incandescente de sus mejillas. Sí, amaba a Harry sobre todas las cosas, pensó. O tal vez no, porque de repente un pensamiento bastante inquietante se apoderó de ella cuando chequeó de nuevo el reloj y comprobó que ya iba a ser imposible llegar siquiera a las últimas frases de su discurso.

Harry se enfadaría. Se pondría hecho un verdadero basilisco, maldita sea. Y Ginny sabía que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la explicación del ascensor averiado, iba a poder evitar una 

acalorada discusión con él cuando cruzara el umbral de su casa. ¿Pero y qué pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso no contaba que hubiera dejado por completo su carrera deportiva? No, claro que no. Porque no era Harry el que lo dejaba. Era ella la que se había visto obligada a hacerlo cuando los dos –él- decidieron que a lo mejor era hora de intentar formar una familia y para ello Ginny tendría que buscar un empleo más estable. "Menos rutilante", como lo había expresado Harry.

¿Y qué pasó cuando a Ginny le dieron aquel trabajo y propuso ir a celebrarlo pero Harry adujo que estaba demasiado cansado? "Ha sido un día horrible. He tenido tanto trabajo que estoy exhausto. ¿Te importa que lo dejemos para mañana?", le espetó de repente, su voz colándose por el hueco de las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde Ginny detuvo en el aire un pie calzado con un elegante tacón. Estaba ya duchada, vestida con sus mejores galas, maquillada y con una mano a punto de ponerse un pendiente en su oreja izquierda. La pelirroja miró el suelo, decepcionada, se llevó detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se había soltado del elegante moño con el que se había recogido la melena, y dio un suspiro. "Está bien… Déjalo, ya lo celebraremos otro día", dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Harry la oyera desde el piso de abajo. Se dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación con la intención de ponerse el pijama. Como ésa, había habido mil. Ella siempre estaba allí para él; él parecía no estar nunca para ella.

La cara de Ginny se ensombreció y aunque la Ravenclaw no pudo verla con claridad, sí fue capaz de percibir el amargo tufillo de la melancolía desprendiéndose de su piel.


	5. No tomarás el nombre de Dios en vano

**#2 No tomarás el nombre de Dios (Harry) en vano**

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Va todo bien? –preguntó Cho, dando palos de ciego con sus palabras, pues no tenía ni idea de si estaba en lo cierto y a la Gryffindor le ocurría algo extraño o si se lo había imaginado todo.

Ginny tardó unos segundos en contestar. ¿Estaba bien? Aquella pregunta no tenía una respuesta concreta, aunque sí podía decir que estaba moderadamente bien teniendo en cuenta lo que había estado pensando segundos antes. Un descubrimiento como ese no se hace todos los días y ahora se sentía como si le hubieran arreado un contundente mazazo en la cabeza. Un mazazo que le había hecho abrir los ojos de golpe. ¿Significaba eso que su relación estaba rota? ¿Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Harry o, por el contrario, su relación se limitaba a tórridos encuentros sexuales cuando ambos estaban de buen humor para provocarlos?

-Sí… estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando.

-Pensar a veces es malo –afirmó Cho, reacomodándose en el suelo del ascensor. Se le estaba quedando el culo plano.

-Y eso lo dice una Ravenclaw…

Cho sonrió de medio lado; le agradaban las bromas aliñadas con mucho sarcasmo.

-No te fíes de las apariencias, Ginny –le espetó con una sonrisa tan pícara que sus dientes relucieron artificialmente bajo el fluorescente del ascensor-. Y aunque sé que no soy la persona más indicada, si quieres hablarlo…

¡Por supuesto que no era la persona más indicada! Entre todas las personas del mundo, la última con la que hablaría de un tema tan personal sería con la estúpida, engreída, sabelotodo, marimandona, presumida y calientapo…

-… es por Harry –se lanzaron su lengua y sus labios sin haberles dado permiso. Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca, sorprendida con lo que había hecho (dicho). Pero fue tan absurdo como tratar de poner un tapón a una botella agitada de Coca- Cola.

-¿Por Harry? –inquirió Cho, sorprendida tanto como ella de que pudiera estar a punto (¿lo estaba?) de airear sus trapos sucios de pareja. Bragas fuera. Calzoncillos abajo. ¿Qué más podía depararles aquella encerrona en el ascensor?

-Sí, bueno… Ya te he dicho que no voy a llegar a la fiesta y él se va a enfadar. ¿Pero qué culpa tengo yo de todo esto? ¿Es tan malo que quiera hacer mi trabajo?

-No, yo lo entiendo –afirmó Cho, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente asustada.

Cabía la posibilidad de que la pelirroja estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico o de nervios. Quizá era claustrofóbica y por eso había tomado al pie de la letra su cordial ofrecimiento para que se desahogara. De lo contrario, aquello era imposible que estuviera pasando… pero 

de todos modos dejó los pabellones auriculares bien abiertos, sintonizados con radio Ginny, una melodía nueva y excitante que escuchaba por primera vez esa tarde.

-Es muy egoísta por su parte estar enfadado por que yo me haya quedado encerrada en el ascensor –siguió barruntando Ginny, cuyo carácter era de sobra conocido en el Ministerio, aunque Cho no hubiera tenido el placer de asistir a uno de sus berrinches hasta ese preciso momento-. ¿Tengo acaso yo la culpa?

-No.

-Porque yo no he parado el ascensor.

-No.

-Ni tú tampoco.

-No.

-Y lo último que me apetecía era venir a trabajar un festivo.

-Claro.

-¿Y crees que él valora que me pase horas y horas trabajando?

-¿No?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Ginny.

Tal era su enfado, que Cho empezó a asentir vigorosamente con la cabeza. Ella no era una Gryffindor, por Merlín santo, no tenía tanta valentía para enfrentarse a una persona que, obviamente, estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Has dicho algo? –preguntó entonces la pelirroja.

-No, no. He dicho que claro que él no lo valora.

-¡Ajá! ¿Lo ves? No soy yo la única que lo piensa. Y el caso es que siempre hace lo mismo. Siempre. Todo lo que hace él es importante e imprescindible, pero lo que yo haga es una minucia, apenas nada. ¡Harry es un egoísta! ¿Comprendes?

Nuevo asentimiento de cabeza. Cho pensó que era incluso preferible no articular palabra. Estaba claro, cristalino, que Ginny Weasley había heredado el carácter de su madre y de todos era sabido que convenía no llevarle la contraria a Molly Weasley.

-¿Y bien? –dijo de repente la Gryffindor, que misteriosamente parecía haberse calmado en menos de lo que dura un suspiro.

-¿Y bien qué? –preguntó Cho, pegando su espalda contra la pared del ascensor.

-¿Qué opinas de todo lo que te he dicho?

Cho evaluó sus opciones. Por un lado, cabía la posibilidad de ponerse de su parte (y esta postura era la más conveniente teniendo en cuenta lo sulfurada que Ginny se había puesto, por más que ahora se hubiera calmado), pero tampoco parecía descabellado hacerle comprender que…

-…pero son todos así –dijo de repente, en un acceso feminista, sin medir sus palabras.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo? ¿Por qué era tan poco Ravenclaw cuando tenía que serlo? Cho se recordaba a sí misma todas las mañanas la conveniencia de no decir nada sin haber contado previamente hasta diez. ¿Momentos de su vida en los que lo había conseguido? Cero.

Al final siempre tropezaba con la misma piedra.

Ginny meditó unos segundos sus palabras, pero de pronto arqueó una ceja.

"Todos".

Recordó entonces los rumores que circulaban por el Ministerio, rumores absurdos, según ella, y fantásticos y exagerados en todos y cada uno de los casos. Era imposible que Cho se hubiera cambiado de acera con la misma facilidad que el peatón que cruza sin mirar a los lados una calle desierta. Y le parecía igualmente imposible aquella fama de leona entre sábanas, de máquina del amor que siempre dejaba encantada a cualquiera de sus presas (que habían sido muchas, por cierto, o al menos eso era lo que proclamaba la rumorulogía, una ciencia en la que Cho parecía ser el mesías). Y con todo, aquellas historias más propias de un cutre cómic porno empezaron a asolar su mente con tal fuerza que Ginny acabó alzando una ceja y teniendo una idea.

-¿Sales con alguien últimamente?

**NdA: **últimamente he estado desaparecida porque mi musa me abandonó completamente. Pero, bueno, parece que el otro día regresó o algo porque he sido capaz de acabar este fic. Y si bien no estoy tremendamente contenta con el resultado, al menos ya tengo los 10 capítulos, que los iré subiendo a lo largo de estos días, cuando los edite un poco, y he conseguido ponerme a escribir, que ya es algo. Nos vemos en el siguiente (espero)! Besos!


	6. No dirás falso testimonio ni mentirás

**#8 No dirás falso testimonio ni mentirás**

Con que ahora iban a jugar… Cho carraspeó con incomodidad, aunque para ser francos estaba preparada por si esa pregunta salía a colación. ¿Cuántas horas llevaban ya encerradas? Las suficientes para que empezaran a hablar de temas personales y aquel era EL tema personal de Cho. A la Ravenclaw incluso le impresionaba que la pelirroja no lo hubiera sacado antes. Había tantos rumores de ella como memorándums circulando por el Ministerio. Y tantas historias como lechuzas vuelan en el mundo mágico. La Gryffindor tenía que haber escuchado alguna, o quizá más de una. Puede que incluso todas y, de ser así, ahora estaría pensando que saltaba de cama en cama con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho Pansy Parkinson en sus buenos tiempos. Que, por cierto, ¿qué habría sido de ella? La última vez que había sabido algo de Pansy fue la noche que se despidieron después de que Cho le hubiera hecho suplicarle mientras se la follaba en un baño. Ah… grandes tiempos aquellos.

-Alguien siempre hay –respondió vagamente Cho, estudiando la reacción de la pelirroja. La luz de emergencia no ayudaba en exceso, pero ella quería descubrir hasta qué punto sabía algo.

-Y los rumores vuelan –le espetó inteligentemente Ginny. Bueno, si Cho quería jugar, jugarían.

-Vuelan más rápido incluso que tú –le dijo la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa pegada a los labios- y eso ya es mucho decir.

Había seguido la carrera de la pelirroja muy de cerca y pensó que quizá aquel era un buen momento para hacérselo saber (y cambiar de tema, de paso).

La cara de Ginny volvió a brillar, a ser tan radiante como siempre que recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando todavía podía cortar el aire montada en su escoba, en busca de la pequeña snitch que le daría la victoria a su equipo. Sonrió. Pero rápidamente pensó que Cho trataba de desviar el tema por los derroteros del Quidditch y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo.

-¿Tampoco puede una confiar en los rumores? –preguntó, haciendo alusión a la frase que previamente había dicho Cho "no te fíes de las apariencias".

La Ravenclaw dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. En realidad no tenía reparos en contarle parte de su vida personal porque, por lo que ella sabía, era vox populi. Pero resultaba divertido comprobar cómo hacía todo lo posible por tirarle de la lengua. Por eso dijo:

-Exactamente. Tampoco te puedes fiar de los rumores. Al menos, no de todos ellos… La fantasía colectiva exagera demasiado las cosas…

Ginny interpretó aquellas palabras como una prueba fehaciente de que a Cho le gustaban las mujeres y aunque momentos antes se había sentido muy fastidiada de tener que compartir espacio, silencio e incluso el exangüe oxígeno con Cho, en ese momento se sintió muy satisfecha con la compañía. Porque no hay nada mejor que un intercambio de vagas confesiones con tu enemigo para darte cuenta de que es tan humano como vulnerable y de que a lo mejor comparte contigo una pizca más de lo que lo que en el pasado creíste posible.


	7. No codiciarás los bienes ajenos

**#10 No codiciarás los bienes ajenos**

Durante los siguientes minutos ambas parecían haberse quedado sin tema de conversación y de nuevo volvió a caer entre ellas el silencio, con el mismo peso del telón que cierra una función.

A solas con ese rinconcito de su cerebro en el que procesaba los pensamientos, la pelirroja empezó a recapacitar acerca de las últimas palabras de Cho, pero, sobre todo, trató de imaginar cómo podía ser la vida de la buscadora. Y huelga decir que se la imaginó muy diferente a lo que realmente era.

Podía ver a Cho rodeada de preciosas chicas todos los días, saliendo pronto de trabajar para acudir a bares, a llenar los momentos de ocio con sonrisas, coqueteos, con suaves besos en caras en cuyas mejillas no despuntaban las barbas del final del día. Se la imaginaba quemando el fin de semana, a lo mejor yéndose de viaje con una de sus últimas conquistas, regalándole estancias en una playa paradisíaca en lugar de ahorrar el mal sueldo que les pagaban para formar una familia. Se la imaginaba, en resumen, como una persona libre y abierta a todo tipo de posibilidades, con una vida absolutamente opuesta a la suya, y como alguien que había cruzado la fina línea de lo prohibido, ese terreno yermo en donde empiezan y acaba lo políticamente correcto, los convencionalismos sociales.

En el mundo mágico la homosexualidad no era un tabú, pero tampoco es que tiraran cohetes por ello. Simplemente se aceptaba como algo más, y aunque ella nunca se había sentido tentada a probarlo, tenía que reconocer que el tema despertaba su curiosidad.

Tener a Cho allí provocaba que se amontonaban en su cabeza cientos de preguntas y la pelirroja tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para que todas ellas se detuvieran en su frente. Justo antes de que bajaran por su nariz, desembocaran en su garganta y brotaran de sus labios para profanar la intimidad de Cho Chang, una intimidad que a lo mejor no quería compartir con los demás.

Pero la incansable Ginny era una persona nerviosa y espontánea, de esas que cuando quieren decir algo, lo dicen, y cuando quieren hacerlo, lo hacen. Por eso le estaba costando horrores reprimir aquella ristra de preguntas y pensó que le habría sido muy útil conocer un hechizo que le permitiera atar su lengua con un nudo marinero para así no caer en la tentación de formularlas.

Cho notó que algo raro estaba ocurriendo en el interior de Ginny porque no paraba quieta. Era como si tuviera chinches: se revolvía en su asiento, incómoda, ansiosa como no lo había estado desde que se habían quedado encerradas. No sabía muy bien qué le ocurría y se sintió tentada a preguntárselo. Además, ella la miraba de manera extraña, como si al escanearla con sus ojos fuera a descubrir un secreto.

-¿Otra vez pensando en Harry? –preguntó.

-No.

Al principio Cho creyó que simplemente estaba incómoda por la confesión que le había hecho, pero eso le resultó completamente absurdo. Luego barajó la posibilidad de que hubiera regresado a sus divagaciones sobre Harry y a los problemas que parecía haber entre ellos, pero también lo descartó; sin motivo aparente, eso sí, tan sólo por la negativa que le había dado. Y al final acabó concluyendo que no tenía ni pajolera idea de lo que le ocurría a su compañera de ascensor, sin sospechar que la única causa de la inquietud de Ginny Weasley provenía de que en ese preciso momento sentía muchos celos de Cho. De su vida. De su libertad. De su me pongo el mundo por montera porque yo soy Cho. Yo soy Cho Chang.


	8. No consentirás deseos impuros

**#9 No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros**

-Hace mucho calor aquí –afirmó Ginny con la intención de sepultar el silencio, que ya estaba acabando con ella y con sus nervios. No quería pensar más. Y si tenía que hacerlo, no quería pensar en Cho, en su magnífica vida de libertad y de hagoloquequiero.

Pero al fijarse en Cho advirtió el sudor perlando la parte delantera de su cuello. Como era verano, llevaba una camiseta con escote que, para colmo de males, le quedaba como a los mismísimos ángeles. Un pensamiento de los rumores, "los rumores de Cho", como los había bautizado Ginny mucho tiempo atrás, se apoderó de su mente. Y entonces empezó a recapacitar sobre si sería cierto que era tan buena en la cama, si sería verdad que Cho Chang dejaba a todas sus conquistas satisfechas. Se reprendió a sí misma por pensarlo, pero entonces Cho comenzó a hablar y a Ginny le pareció que sus labios se movían despacio, muy despacio, como a cámara lenta para decir aquellas palabras mientras se secaba el sudor con la palma de la mano:

-La verdad es que sí. Además de la luz de emergencia, podían ingeniar un sistema de ventilación.

-El señor Burrows tiene que estar por aquí –comentó Ginny, refiriéndose al bedel y poniéndose en pie para no tener que ver cómo Cho se acariciaba la clavícula, que ahora las palmas de sus manos estarían ligeramente humedecidas y quién sabe cuál sería su próximo movimiento. ¿Apartar esa melena de color azabache, más negra que los pensamientos que estaba teniendo? ¿Palparse el cuello para que sus manos resbalaran por el sudor que lo estaba colmando? ¿Morderse el labio? _¡No! ¡No pienses eso! _

-¡SEÑOR BURROWS! –volvió a berrear con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nuevo en vano.

Comenzó a aporrear la puerta para armar más ruido aún. Se estaba volviendo loca con aquellos pensamientos y estar encerrada con _el pensamiento_ en cuestión no ayudaba nada.

-¡SEÑOR BURROWS!

-Espera, te ayudo.

Cuando Cho se levantó para acercarse a ella, Ginny no pudo evitar poner una mueca de terror. La Ravenclaw sólo pretendía sumarse a sus súplicas, ayudar a que el señor Burrows escuchara sus golpes, pero su cercanía, unida a los pensamientos que la pelirroja había estado teniendo, hizo que Ginny se pusiera nerviosa. Unos segundos antes había conseguido imaginarse a sí misma besándola. Pero aquello era ridículo ¡absurdo! ¿Para qué iba a querer besar a una de sus mayores enemigas?

Y es que en ese momento Ginny no pensaba con claridad. Fue incapaz de comprender que besarla sólo significaba un acto de rebeldía contra todo lo que la agobiaba, que besar a Cho 

era como acercarse tímidamente a una vida que le parecía mucho más apasionante que la suya.

Se apartó, incómoda, apartándose lo más que pudo de Cho e intentó centrarse para ver si escuchaba algo, pero de nuevo obtuvieron silencio por toda contestación. Ambas intercambiaron miradas de frustración y Cho se dejó caer derrotada al suelo, seguida de Ginny, ahora las dos muy cerca, con las puertas del ascensor a sus espaldas.

-Moriremos aquí y algún día encontrarán nuestros cadáveres –afirmó la pelirroja teatralmente.

Cho suspiró con cansancio. Hizo una pausa y dijo: -Sí, pero aún muertas estaremos estupendas y maravillosas.

Ginny aplaudió la broma con una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia delante para reacomodarse, pero al intentar pegar de nuevo su espalda contra las puertas del ascensor, una de sus manos acabó posándose en la de Cho, que, sin querer, la apretó cariñosamente. La Ravenclaw se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había hecho (había sido un movimiento reflejo) y aunque retiró la mano lo más rápido que pudo, los ojos de la Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw ya se habían encontrado y se estaban retando una a la otra con la mirada.


	9. No cometerás actos impuros

**# 6 No cometerás actos impuros**

La pelirroja se quedó inmersa en los ojos de Cho. Unos ojos negros, a juego con el azabache de su cabello, unos ojos que titilaban calurosamente bajo la luz de emergencia del ascensor. Y unos ojos que la miraban con sorprendente ternura. En un primer momento trató de escapar al hechizo de los ojos de Cho, romper el contacto con ellos y fingir que el apretón de su mano no le había producido un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero por razones que no logró comprender fue incapaz de hacerlo. Algo dentro de ella le estaba diciendo, ¿y por qué no? ¿Por qué vas a ser tú menos? Así que siguió aguantándole la mirada.

Cho se zambulló en los ojos de color caramelo de Ginny, y durante una milésima de segundo se planteó pegarles un mordisco para hacerlos suyos, descubrir si tenían sabor a caramelo, tal era el instinto de amor que despertaron en ella. Pero no se movió ni un centímetro, ni siquiera pestañeó, dispuesta a comprobar qué iba a hacer la pelirroja ahora que estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración colándose en su boca.

Los ojos de Ginny, incapaces de aguantar durante mucho más tiempo esa mirada, volvieron a traicionarla y acabaron posándose en la boca de Cho, en aquellos labios carnosos, entreabiertos, por los que respiraba entrecortadamente la Ravenclaw. Durante unos segundos se reflejó en ellos el miedo de lo que estaba pensando porque lo cierto era que quería besarlos y descubrir lo que tantas otras habían sentido antes con esos labios. Pero su coraje Gryffindor pareció escaparse por el hueco del ascensor, ya que finalmente rompió el contacto y miró el suelo… hasta que sintió una mano en su barbilla, obligándole a que la subiera y mirara de nuevo esos ojos negros.

-¿Me besas tú o te beso yo?

Pero Cho no esperó su contestación. Simplemente sonrió y la besó.


	10. Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre

**#4 Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre**

-Algo le tiene que haber pasado, Roger. No ha aparecido en toda la noche y aunque he estado tratando de tranquilizar a Molly con una mentira, no creo que sea capaz de mantenerla durante mucho tiempo. Harry dice que tampoco sabe dónde está. Él y Ron están patrullando las calles. ¿Estás seguro de que no la has visto?

-No sé qué decirte, Arthur, la verdad. Hoy ha venido poca gente, pero no me he fijado en quién entraba o salía…

Arthur Weasley, consumido por la preocupación, se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Te importa si echo un vistazo? –le preguntó a Roger Burrows, el bedel del Ministerio, que no se había enterado todavía de que el ascensor se había parado en algún lugar entre la octava y la novena planta.

-No, claro. Pasa y mira todo lo que quieras.

Arthur salió escopetado hacia los ascensores y pulsó con ansiedad el botón de llamada para llegar cuanto antes al décimo piso, donde trabajaba su hija. Quería encontrar allí algún indicio que le permitiera saber si hoy se había pasado por la oficina. Pero como en el Ministerio había dos ascensores, el que estaba averiado no se movió, pero sí el de enfrente, que bajó para recoger al señor Weasley.

Justo en el momento en el que se abrían las puertas, una bella mujer de aspecto oriental apareció como una exhalación en el vestíbulo de entrada del Ministerio.

-Es… verá… mi hija…

El señor Weasley entornó los ojos para fijarse más en la recién llegada y al comprobar de quién se trataba se acercó a ella.

-No me lo diga –le estaba diciendo el señor Burrows, que había puesto un brazo en jarra-, su hija se ha perdido.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabe? –dijo la señora, recuperando el aliento.

El señor Burrows alzó los brazos, implorando al cielo, y los dejó caer de nuevo sobre sus costados. ¡Un genio! ¡Era un genio! Por eso lo sabía.

-¡Yumi! –llamó el señor Weasley, agarrando del brazo a la señora, que se asustó un poco antes de reconocer de quién se trataba.

-¡Ay, Arthur!  
-¿Le ha pasado algo a Cho?

-¡No sabemos dónde está! ¡Hace horas que la estamos buscando!

-¡Ginny también ha desaparecido! –le informó con la intención de que juntaran sus fuerzas.

El señor Weasley se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensaba con dificultad. Aquellas eran demasiadas casualidades. Miró el ascensor, cuyas puertas estaban todavía abiertas, esperando a que alguien se subiera.

-¡Vamos! –dijo, señalándolo mientras tiraba suavemente del brazo de la señora Chang.

Los dos padres se metieron en el aparato y subieron a las últimas plantas del Ministerio. Mientras tanto, Cho y Ginny, Ginny y Cho, estaban lo que se dice demasiado ocupadas explorando su reciente tregua (y sus lenguas) para darse cuenta de que el otro ascensor había empezado a moverse. Y entre beso y beso el padre de una y la madre de la otra se desesperaban tratando de hallar respuesta a la desaparición de sus hijas.

Arthur Weasley removió incluso todos los papeles de la mesa de Ginny, como si esperara encontrar debajo de ellos a su hija transformada en un pequeño enanito pelirrojo. Creo que no hace falta decir que no la encontró allí...

Sólo cuando se rindió, caminó sombrío hasta la planta de abajo, en donde había acordado reunirse con la señora Chang, que había tenido la misma suerte que él (aunque a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido mirar bajo los pliegos de papel de su hija).

-¿Ha habido suerte? –le preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Nada –dijo la señora Chang, meneando la cabeza y tratando de controlar su ansiedad.

En ese momento apareció el señor Burrows canturreando despreocupadamente. Les hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano y les dijo:

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-No ha habido suerte –contestó el señor Weasley, que frunció el entrecejo al advertir que el señor Burrows no le estaba prestando atención, sino que parecía ensimismado mirando el ascensor-. ¿Algún problema, Roger?

-El maldito cacharro –protestó el bedel-. ¡Otra vez se ha averiado! ¡Maldita sea!

Las manos de Ginny se enredaron en la melena de Cho mientras pensaba en lo extraña que había sido la situación. Al principio se había mostrado reticente, separándose tras el primer beso, pero luego había sido ella la que había buscado de nuevo los labios de la Ravenclaw, como si no se hubiera quedado satisfecha con el primer plato y necesitara probar el postre. Sus lenguas se enredaron de nuevo, buscándose y acariciándose, hasta que a Cho le pareció escuchar unas voces. Frunció el entrecejo y se separó un poco de Ginny.

-¿Has oído algo?

-¿Yo? No –negó la pelirroja, que rápidamente atrajo la cabeza de Cho para obligarla a que la siguiera besando.

-Le mandaré una lechuza a Harry para decirle que aquí tampoco está –comentó en el noveno piso el señor Weasley, cuya mirada se posó con complicidad en la de la señora Chang.

El señor Burrows estaba jugando con el cuadro de mandos del ascensor, pero parecía resistírsele.

-Roger, nosotros nos vamos –le informó el señor Weasley, haciendo que el bedel se diera media vuelta y que con el movimiento tirara sin querer de un cable que hizo que, de pronto, el ascensor averiado se moviera y sus puertas se abrieran de golpe.

El señor Weasley y la señora Chang ya se habían girado, dispuestos a coger el otro aparato, cuando el señor Burrows exclamó:

-Vaya, vaya… ¡miren lo que he encontrado!

Entonces y con la boca abierta, ambos progenitores pudieron ver una escena rocambolesca. La señora Chang se ruborizó tanto que en dos días la sangre no se le bajó de la cabeza. Y al señor Weasley casi se le queda la boca con forma de "o" del susto que se llevó cuando vio a Ginny, su pequeña, empotrando a la hija de la señora Chang contra la pared del ascensor.

-Ginny… -la llamó Cho, dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

-¿Hmmff?

-Ginny... creo que tenemos visita…

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe. Se giró, lentamente, temiendo encontrar lo peor, hasta que pudo ver el color bermellón de la señora Chang y la mandíbula desencajada de su padre.

-¡Papá!

El señor Weasley asintió, como si intentara decirse a sí mismo que, efectivamente, él era su padre y no otro. Él era el que estaba asistiendo a aquella escena.

-Yo… el ascensor… ella –Ginny se despegó rápidamente de Cho y se plisó la túnica con ambas manos. Trató de bajar la vista para que no vieran el rubor que hacía juego con su melena, pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Se me metió algo en el ojo! –mintió Cho-. Ginny estaba intentando quitármelo.

-¡Sí! –la apoyó la pelirroja, que de repente había tenido una idea. Se agachó rápidamente y con el dedo índice y el pulgar agarró el cuerpo muerto de la mosca que antes había aplastado a traición-. ¡Una mosca! –clamó triunfalmente- ¡Una mosca se estrelló en su ojo!

Pero el señor Weasley seguía con la boquita de piñón en forma de "o", porque una mosca no justificaba el cerco rojizo que su hija tenía alrededor de los labios, fruto, sin duda, de haberse estado besando apasionadamente con la hija de la señora Chang durante bastante tiempo.

Ginny recogió sus cosas del suelo del ascensor y lo mismo hizo Cho, esta última utilizando la melena como parapeto para que sus padres no vieran la sonrisa que le estaba provocando la situación.

-¿Nos vamos? –propuso espontáneamente la pelirroja, agarrando a su padre por el brazo y tirando de él-. ¡Hasta el lunes, Cho! –se despidió con naturalidad, para normalizar la situación mientras se metía en el otro ascensor y sacaba el caramelo que antes le había dado Cho.

-Hasta el lunes, Ginny –dijo la Ravenclaw cuando las puertas ya se estaban cerrando. Rodeó con un brazo a su anonadada madre, y luego se dirigió al señor Burrows: -Tenga cuidado con ese ascensor. Es muy traicionero.

El señor Burrows negó incrédulamente con la cabeza y se dispuso a meter los cables en el cuadro de mandos. Cuando las puertas del ascensor que tomaron Cho y su madre se estaban cerrando, pudo escuchar la preocupada voz de la señora Chang:

-Pero, cariño, ¿no era esa la novia de Potter?

-Sí. Y todavía lo es...

-Ay, hija, tendrás que explicarte mejor porque yo ya no entiendo nada…

El siguiente lunes se verían, de hecho, se encontrarían en el mismo ascensor en el que se habían quedado atrapadas y allí se saludarían como si no hubiera pasado nada, carraspeando una, mirando al techo la otra, ambas tratando de reprimir una sonrisa cómica y de ocultar una chispa de complicidad en sus miradas.

Y aunque lo cierto es que Ginny jamás confirmó o desmintió si todos los rumores que circulaban sobre Cho eran ciertos, lo que le quedó claro a partir de entonces es que, si bien el diablo no era como ella lo imaginaba, el diablo, a veces, viste de Ravenclaw.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Por fin lo he terminado! No sabía que algo tan cortito me iba a llevar tanto tiempo. Pero, bueno, uno menos, que eso siempre es importante :)

Como habéis podido ver, al final no me apetecía poner lemons o escenas subidas de todo, sino más bien una pequeña nota cómica (pequeña) para convertir el fic en una lectura llevadera, sin más pretensiones que las de entretener. Y creo que eso es lo que me queda por decir. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí y os apetece decirme qué os ha parecido, yo encantada x)


End file.
